Gone
by houseofstories99
Summary: He's gone. It's her fault. There's nothing she can do about it now...


Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews so far on Reactions! I decided to post this one shot- but I must warn you, It is very dark, somewhat gory, and does NOT have a happy ending. Hopefully, you will still enjoy it. So, here it is, my Jeroy One Shot- Gone!

WARNING: IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH DIFFERENT TYPES OF GRUESOME DEATHS, I SUGGEST YOU DON'T READ THIS. I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS.

* * *

(Joy's P.O.V.)

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT! I THOUGHT YOU CHANGED!" I scream at him.

"JOY! I'M TELLING YOU! THAT'S AN OLD PICTURE! I SWEAR! I love you Joy, and only you! I promise, I would never, ever, hurt you. I learned my lesson last time, you know that!" Jerome shouts

I stare at the picture in my hands again. Jerome and some girl from Hathor House kissing. Jerome's arm is wrapped around the girl's neck, and her hand is tangled in his hair.

"Oh really? Then why are you kissing that Hathor Bitch? This looks too new to be old, Jerome! I can't believe you!" I yell off the top of my lungs.

"Joy, listen! I swear on my life that's an old picture. I dated that girl...Melanie, for two weeks the summer before I first got together with Mara! Honestly!" Jerome argues

"Then why, did you keep it? Why was it still in your desk drawer? Huh? Why?" I shreik

"I...I don't know. That girl meant nothing to me, Joy. I never loved her...I love you." he says

There's no way that's an old picture. No way. He never learned. He's still a coldhearted cheater.

"I hate you!" I scream.

I storm out of his and Alfie's shared room, and slam the door behind me. Tears begin to stream down my face. I run upstairs to my room, and throw myself on my bed. I burry my face into my pillows and scream. How could he do this to me? How? I loved him, I really really did- and he just goes and kisses some slut? Ugh!

I hear a loud crash from outside, but think nothing of it. I continue to bawl hysterically into my pillow. Then, there's a frantic knock on the door.

"JOY! OPEN UP! NOW! ITS AN EMERGENCY!" Alfie screams

I sigh. We're probably out of pudding again...

I wipe my tears away and open the door.

"Jerome just got hit by a car." he shrieks

My heart stops. There's no way he can be serious...

"Not funny, Alfie. If he sent you up here to-" I begin

"Joy! I'm not kidding! He's outfront! I watched it happen! This black van came out of nowhere and ran him over! C'mon C'mon C'mon!" he yells

It's instinct. I push past him and scramble down the stairs and through the front door. Trudy, Willow, Eddie, Patricia, Fabian and KT are all on their hands and knees, surrounding something. I run up to them. Fabian faces me

"Joy..." he whispers

Everyone shifts towards me. Tears pool Trudy's eyes, and horror fills everyone elses. Eddie and Patricia stand up, hand in hand, and move away.

His eyes are purple. His mouth is bleeding. His head is smashed. His to die for blonde hair, is stained with blood. Cuts and scratches cover his body. His clothes are torn and ruined. His left ankle is turned at a 90 degree angle, while the bones of his arms pop through his skin. His neck is twisted at a sickening angle.

Everything happens so fast. I'm screaming and shaking uncontrollably- Fabian and Eddie hold me back from my lifeless boyfriend. Trudy calls the paramedics, who come too slowly. I watch as they load Jerome on to a stretcher, and into the ambulance. They say only Trudy is allowed to ride with him. The ambulance doors slam shut, and it speeds away from the house. 

* * *

It's been 3 hours.

3 hours since he was hit. I pace anxiously in the hospital waiting room. Trudy is crying, Alfie is sitting with his head in his hands, while Willow rubs his back. Patricia and Eddie are holding each other. KT, Mara and Fabian are back at the house, along with Victor. No one has said anything- I know we're all thinking the same things:

1.) Is Jerome okay?  
2.) Who hit him?  
3.) Was it an accident?

My phone rings in my pocket. I pull it out, and see a text from an unknown number.

_Hi Joy._

_I'm Melanie Reeves from Hathor House. I heard about Jerome, I'm so terribly sorry to hear what's happened. Jerome and I dated about two summers ago(don't worry, I'm WAY over him), and I just wanted to know if you tell him that I, and everyone at Hathor House are keeping Jerome in our prayers. God Bless._

Oh. My. God.

He...he was telling the truth!

A blonde haired, middle aged Doctor wearing a white coat walks in.

"Jerome Clarke?" he calls out

Trudy stands up and rushes to his side, I follow her.

"How is he?" We ask at the same time

"Are you a parent or legal guardian?" He asks

"I'm his boarding school housemother." Trudy replies

"I'm his...girlfriend." I whisper

The doctor sighs.

"The outlook...it isn't good. His neck is broken- he'll be a paraplegic for the rest of his life. His chance of survival is about 5%. Jerome's injures are beyond anything even the ICU could possibly do. If I were you, I would say your goodbyes now."

My heart sinks. Trudy grasps my hand. I turn and face my Housemates, they're appalled.

"I think...I think you deserve to see him first." Alfie says

Trudy pats my shoulder.

"Go on now love." she whispers

I sigh. "What's his room number?" I ask the Doctor

"Just follow me." he responds

I follow him through a long hall of rooms, until we reach one at the end.

"Try not to flip out, if you can help it." the Doctor says

He pushes the door open, and we step inside.

Jerome is hooked up to countless machines and needles. Several tubes are hanging out of his dried blood covered mouth. His neck is protected by a cone, similar to what dogs wear. He's in a full body cast as well.

There's two wooden chairs beside his bed- I pull one of them next to his bed. I take his hand in mine.

"Hey, It's Joy. I have no idea if you can hear me right now..." I begin

"Jerome, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for overreacting. I...I should've listened to you! Melanie texted me...she said you guys dated a long time ago. This is all my fault you're in here, baby. If I had just listened to you, you wouldn't have stormed out of the house, and Alfie wouldn't have followed you, and watched this happen! You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Jerome, I love you more than I could ever love anyone. I love you sooooooooo much! You can't die on me, you just can't! I can't live without you! You mean everything to me! I'm so sorry about everything with Mara and Willow last year! I'm sorry about every mean thing I've ever said to you! You can't leave me Jerome, you can't!"

At this point I've broken down into hysterics. I squeeze Jerome's hand tight.

"Jerome, please." I whisper between my tears.

"Come back to me. Or I swear I'll-"

_Beeeeep._

His heart monitor goes flat. 

* * *

Have you ever had one of those moments when something surreal happens- and it just feels, unreal?

That's how I felt, when Jerome died, 2 hours ago. I felt weightless, as Patricia dragged me by the arms screaming and bawling out of Jerome's hospital room, and as we watched the Nurses place a white sheet over his dead body.

The living room of Anubis has been transformed into a small, indoor vigil.

Everyone had searched for whatever pictures of Jerome they had, and placed them on the middle of the floor between to couches. We pushed the couches and table back, and sat in a circle. Everybody cried- even all 3 of the remaining boys. Victor even showed sadness.

The only thing off (aside from Jerome's absence) is the fact that Mara is gone. Apparently, no one has seen her since Jerome first was hit.

"Have any of you seen Mara?" Trudy asks

Silence.

"Well, alright then." she whispers

Patricia collapses on to Eddie, crying. Willow buries her head into Alfie's chest. What I would give to be able to cuddle with my boyfriend...

The phone rings, making everyone jump.

"That's probably Mr. Clarke, I'll get it." Trudy murmurs

"Jerome's family...they must be devastated." Willow chokes

"And his sister, Poppy." Patricia adds

Victor and Trudy enter the room, looking horrified.

"Are you okay there, Trudy?" Eddie asks

"That was the police. Mara just turned herself in...for running over Jerome." 

* * *

Alfie, Fabian and I pile into the back of Trudy's car frantically.

Mara did this. She took him from me. After everything...

"Mara...there's no way!" Fabian shreiks

Trudy is pulling out of the driveway.

"The Police Officer said it was an accident. Mara felt so guilty, she wanted to turn herself in, before coming to us. The poor love is probably scared out of her mind." Trudy explains

The ride to the prison is completely silent. When we arrive, Trudy tells us to stay in the car. I watch as she runs into the station.

"Maybe she felt like she never truly got revenge...after last year.." Alfie whispers

"ALFIE!" Fabian hisses

I roll my eyes, and curl into a ball.

Fabian pats my back. "Shhh, Joy. It'll be alright." he soothes

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out and read a text from Trudy;

_Hi Love. They're not pressing any charges against Mara- she says it was a pure accident, and Jerome's parents believe her. However, I have to wait here with her for her Parents- the car she was driving she had barrowed from her Dad, and the police want to question him. Have Alfie or Fabian take you home. We'll see you in the morning."_

I read the text aloud to the boys. We agree Fabian is in the best condition to drive us home.

The trip is as long and painful as the first one was. Once we're back at the house, I sprint upstairs to my room.

Thankfully, Willow and KT are already asleep when I flop down on my bed, and begin bawling hysterically again.

Mara did this.

She's the reason Jerome's dead.

It's all her fault!

All she had to do was watch where she was going-

Oh my god! This wasn't Mara's fault!

It's mine!

I'm the one who upset him enough to make him storm outside!

Had it not been for me, Jerome would be alive!

It's all my fault!

My tears slow, and I grown sleepier, and sleepier.

It's both of our faults. I know what I have to do. 

I got it. I took it from Victor's office. I'm the only one who knew he had one- you learn a thing or two when you're cooped up because you're "the chosen one" for over 3 months.

I'm the only one not at breakfast. Everyone is sitting at the table, smiling and laughing, as if the events of yesterday didn't take place. I enter the room, keeping my lips in a firm frown.

Mara is sitting in her regular spot, talking to Fabian. All conversations stop when everyone sees me. I keep it behind my back.

"Joy..." Mara whispers.

I don't listen to her. I pull the gun from behind my back, and shoot her in the chest.

I close my eyes before I see the bullet hit her. I hear terrified screams- but tune them out.

With trembling hands, I place the gun against my head. Taking one final deep breath, I pull the trigger.

* * *

I am truly, TRULY sorry if I scared or upset the crap out of anyone just now. If I didn't good, I hope you liked this chapter. Also, please don't think I don't have a heart, I cried while writing AND editing this. I'll try to have the next chapter of Oblivious up later- but I may not, I'm going out with some friends tonight. Please Review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
